


Knowing you

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, mysme, sfw, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: Three part mini-series I’m working on based around the events of day 7 and 11 with Zen’s route.*Does involve chapters, line and plot from the game so please don’t read if you want to see Zen’s route.[Can we please talk about the options the game gives us to respond to Zen with, like some of them make me think MC is a psycho.]No smut in chapter 1, but smut to follow.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 16





	Knowing you

Day 7:

Seeing his white hair spinning with silver as the moonlight rays reflected off it, the red is his eyes glistening as they gazed outwards across the city, purely intoxicated by his soft voice finding yourself clinging to each and every word. 

You’d both felt it, the spark that made your stomach clench and skin set ablaze when you laid eyes upon each other. Raw magnetism between you, hearts stammering as he pulled you close to hug him. A hug he so desperately needed.

Even though it had only been a week, you felt something for Zen. It wasn’t love, it far too soon to be love, but a sense of want and need. You found yourself missing him before you'd even met him. But you found yourself waiting for his replies, his calls, a join in a chatroom. You were like a love-sick puppy.   
It wasn’t just for his handsome looks, you were drawn to his personality out of most. A sense of understanding over his growing dilemmas, a vulnerability within him that you found yourself witnessing at some previous point in your life, a connection. You were drawn to his presence, the passion for his acting and singing was unlike anything you’d ever seen before. He lived and breathed to perform, as if he was born to be a star.

Whenever something went good in your day you straight to emailing Zen, an email appearing anywhere from seconds to hours later that you waited for with anticipation, smiling as you read his reply. 

The minute you got off the RFA chatroom the day he broke his foot, he rang you. Your heart clenched to hear the weakness in his voice, the disappointment he caused to himself as his mind spiralled in a deep, downward spiral. It was difficult, he was stubborn, refusing to give up his role, determined to be ready for the rehearsal but after hearing how concerned you were for him, the role didn’t seem to matter as much. Instead he was focused on you and how you were worried about him. You’d never even met and yet he could hear the care in your voice, the voice that touched deep in his heart.

Every minute he was free he would ring you, not even caring if he looked needy, he felt no need to feel embarrassed around you. All he wanted to do was hear your voice when he felt anxious.

[Incoming call - Zen. 19:09pm ]  
“I feel so happy just listening to your voice but we can’t see each other”.  
“We can eat together, watch movies together, walk together…”.  
“I want to meet you and hold your hand super tight”.

Of course the usual interruption from Jaehee on the subject of you two. She really began to grind on you the wrong way, whilst yes she can love and support Zen but denying your request to him? It rang with jealousy. 

The build up over the seven days was almost too much, you wanted to see him as badly as he wanted to see you, both of you feeling you could burst. You’d never (not) met someone before whom you found yourself pining for so much. The suggestion of you being able to go and see him thrilled you with excitement and nerves. 

[Incoming call - Zen. 21:37pm ]  
“Man, seriously… all I can think about is meeting you ~".  
“I’ll give you a hint, check the chat room”.

His heart almost stopped, the pit in his stomach dropped as he saw arrangements had been made for you to come and see him. Of course he was still slightly sceptical, not thinking you would be a liar obviously but he’d never seen an image of you. The only physical representation that he was purely from your description, long blonde hair, blue eyes, the casual description. Of course Zen threw in a cheeky, ‘What size are they,’ the reference clearly to your breasts, teasing you with playfulness over the phone. Only when you teased him back after with a text of ‘34C’ after your phone call ended, all blood went south, the inner beast awakening. 

Sharing stories, exchanging playful glances across the dinner table. Your left leg crossed over your right, teasingly rubbing against his lower calf of the leg without the cast. His eyes slightly hooded in the diming glow of the light, an intimate setting growing more intense with each passing second.   
“I don’t want you to go,” The bobble of his adams apple as he leaned closer towards you.  
“I want to stay…” Being lured in by the sultry gaze of ruby-red.

Two sets of eyes close as you both leaned in, the brushing of his lips almost upon yours until the buzzing vibrations of your phone pull you apart. Jaehee. [Like seriously does she just have a cock-block radar for Zen?]. You didn’t answer and the tender moment you shared was over.   
“The rent is cheap... but what I like best about this house is... I’ll show you,” As he led you out to the balcony, the stars above glistening in the darkness of the sky. It took the air out of your lungs, the breath taking sight before you. The city lay still, the faint glow of streetlights flooded across the horizon as you both walked towards the edge of the rooftop. The view almost as beautiful as the man who stood by your side.

He expressed his deepest of emotions and history to you, engaging in a conversation about his family, a conversation he never thought he would share with anyone. And yet speaking to you filled him with ease, feeling as he knew you for a lifetime with the ability to tell you anything and everything about him. He spoke of his past, the trauma of his parents inflicting their opinions and ways on his life, the struggle he faced after running away. The fear of becoming a failure. You spoke of your childhood, the damaging effects of your parents divorce on you and the struggles you faced growing into a young woman. The lifting weight of vulnerability rising from both of your shoulders, exposing your true-selves to each other in a delicate moment.  
Gazing, he sighed with a slight dis-heart, “Should we go down?’. His hand held yours, both of you gripping tightly as if you never wanted to let go. You had the most wonderful of evenings, minus the phone call, you never wanted it to end. He wanted to be a gentleman and take things so slow, regardless of how he felt so pulled towards you. He insisted you go, he couldn’t run the risk of losing self-control the first time he met you because there was something about you… something special.

The ride back felt lonely, empty without Zen, as if you felt part of you had been left behind in his house. 

The glow of your skin where he had brushed against your arm earlier, the trace of fingertips was still warm over yours lit your stomach ablaze. Was it lust? Was it nerves? Was it love?

The RFA chat was alive when you returned to the apartment, Jumin still raging on about not asking Zen about the cat commercial, Yoosung wanting to know all the details. 

Zen: “I felt bad about sending her too late” R: 10:22  
Yoosung: “Lololol Guess we could have misunderstood if she stayed any longer!” R:10:22  
Zen: “If bella stayed here any longer, I wouldn’t have been able to control” R: 10:23  
Zen: “Never mind” R 10:23  
Poor Yoosung, innocent thing was clueless.

One message in particular stuck out in your mind, ‘Control the beast within you???’ from Yoosung. Is that why he sent you away? Because he was frightened of his inner beast coming out around you?

Peeling off the black dress you had wore, kicking off your heels and climbing into your tank top and shorts and settling into bed. You was just getting comfortable when your phone buzzed in your hands, Zen. 

“I’m such a baby to call you right after I said good-bye, right?”. You let out a light chuckle in response to his question.

“Man… I wanted to bring you back as soon as you left, it’s barely been an hour,” He took a deep breath. You smiled, just hearing his voice again was enough to make you feel happy. 

“Let's be together longer next time. Promise me, okay?”.

“I promise!”.

“It was so sad to send you away,”.

“I would have stayed all night if I could,” A blush forming at your bold words.

“Ugh- Don’t say something like that to provoke me,” A strain in his voice. 

There was a beast underneath that charming personality and you wanted to unleash it. Hoping, knowing, Zen was it to be unleashed as well. All it would take was some persuasion..


End file.
